Naruto: The Next Ninja Pirate
by ThunderFist Slayer
Summary: Naruto is sent to another universe after demolishing the 4th Great Ninja (Shinobi) War. What will Naruto do in the world of One Piece? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1-New Eyes:The Rinnegan!

**Hey Guys, Dj Mystogan Phoenix Slayer here, and welcome to my new story! Naruto, after defeating Madara and Obito, sealed the Juubi in himself, getting newfound powers, including:**

**Rinnegan, Sharingan, Demonic Chakra, Enhanced IQ, Speed, Strength, Elements, Kekkei Genkai, etc etc. **

**However, he will not be this powerful at the start, as I don't want to make him TOO Over Powered. Also, I might change the history of Naruto a bit, for example: Naruto's past, The Bijuu's sealing, the Rinnegan's origins, etc **

**BUT, Naruto will have almost no connections, so it won't be back in time or in the future, it is in another dimension, so no one knows who Naruto is, and he won't have people from his world interfering, as I find it kind of annoying if their is such thing as "Captain Sasuke", or "Admiral Saratobi", as that defeats the purpose of Naruto being unique, as well has having chakra.**

**I must warn you now, though, that I might alter and make new devil fruits, and make ONE OR TWO people come back. SPOILER ALERT! One of them is O*och*ma*u. Hopefully, you will like my story.**

**Sorry about my "rant", now, on with the story!**

**xxx**

**Hey guys XD! Hope you enjoy this story!**

_This Style Of Writing Is: Thinking_

**This Style Of Writing Is: Either Someone Really Powered Up Or Someone Really Powerful (Except Naruto, He will Only Be Typed Like This If He Is Charged Up A LOT) Or When There Is An Author Note**

This Style Of Writing Is: Normal Talking

**I Hope You Guys Like The Fact That I Made The The Talking, Thinking, Etc Specific! Remember To Review Positively Please!**

**xxx**

**"Naruto! Wake Up!"** Naruto's eyes snapped open, jolting up to see he was in a pure white area, no ground, just sky.

"Old man!" Naruto yelled in surprise, upon seeing the old legend.

"What happened? He asked, as a wave of concern washed through his body

**"You did it! Not only did you beat Madara and Obito and Seal the Juubi, but you also saved the world. I'm proud of you."** Rikudō explained, his eyes brimming with unsheaded tears.

**"However, the bad news is that you are being sent to another dimension. I cannot stop the process, but I can help." **The Legendary Shinobi said, before gathering chakra.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked, wanting to know what the Rikudō Sennin was using.

"**Normally, you would lose all your chakra, and other life sources such as the Bijuu, but I'm not going to let that happen. I hope you will cherish your Chakra, Naruto, as I'm going to let you keep it!**" The Blonde's eyes widened in happiness.

**"Hai, Naruto-kun. You've been giving another chance to live a new life. Though, there will be changes to where you are."** Rikudō explained, the blonde tilting his head.

**"Instead of having a chakra systems, other people have found fruits. It's called a devil fruit, a cursed fruit that gives power to the person who eats it, but they loose the ability to swim."** He pointed out, making the blonde give a pout.

**"You can also eat a fruit if you want. Heck, maybe more, because of your Jinchuriki status."** Making Naruto have a splitting grin.

**"Ready to go? Good!"** He said, and with a wave of a hand, Naruto saw himself fading away.

He closed his eyes, waiting for himself to disappear. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes in confusion, before seeing himself fade back in

**"Hahaha...I forgot. This is a complete new dimension, so the chances in you meeting anyone from the Elemental Nations is under 1%. Just saying..."** He called out.

Naruto sighed, seriously, he already knew that! Somehow...

**"Good luck out there Naruto-kun."** Rikudō wished him luck as the blonde's vision turned black completely.

**xxx (This part is very similar to another story I read, but I changed it A LOT...)**

Naruto woke up coughing. He saw a giant of a man standing over him. That's when he noticed that the guy looked somewhat like Kisame, from the Akatsuki. He had pink skin and long black hair. He had a white and black stripped shirt. He also had a dark brown captains coat over his shoulders, along with a beary to go with his fishman face.

"I see you're awake. Who are you?" Questioned the fishman.

Naruto noticed that he was soaking wet. Like he has been in the water for days. He then noticed that he was on a ship, and the other lot of fishmen were glaring at him.

"I won't ask again boy." Said the same fish man.

Then Naruto remembered talking to Rikudōi. _"So this is the knew universe, huh?"_ Then he looked at the big fishman. "What do you mean who am I?"

The fishman raised an eyebrow at him. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Naruto asked

"I'm Fisher Tiger. Everyone leave us, Jinbe, you stay here." Ordered Tiger.

All the fishmen left the deck and went inside the ship.

"We were on our way back home, when a portal opened up in the sky. I never have seen anything like that, even in the Grand Line." Explained the Captain of the Sun Pirates.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I know anything about it?"

"You fell out of the portal." Stated Tiger.

Naruto widen his eyes at that information.

"When you fell in the water. We noticed that you weren't from here, judging by your clothing and hair.." Said the First Mate Jinbe.

"I jumped in the water to save you." Stated Tiger.

Naruto nodded at them. "You have my thanks, but I don't know about that black hole you saw. Even if I tell you what I know, you'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me, boy." Said Tiger.

That's when Naruto remembered he didn't know much of the world. If he wanted them to trust him, he first had to first trust them.

"And that's about it." Said Naruto as he finish telling his story.

Jinbe glanced over at his captain. "Is he telling the truth?"

Tiger nodded his head. "I can't believe myself, but the boy is telling the truth."

"That was too easy. How do you know I'm telling the truth?" Questioned Naruto.

"Tiger had the ability to read people. He can tell if you're telling the truth or not." The other fishman replied.

Naruto nodded.

Then Tiger gave him a serious look. "You were telling the truth, but you could be a crazy. A ninja world? Chakra? I want to see one of those eyes that the Bijju or Juubi were supposed to give you."

"I don't know how they work. I might have seen them in action, but I've never even had a Kekkei Genkai before" Said a serious Naruto.

Tiger gave him a glare. "Then we will fight."

Naruto fell over in surprise. "What!"

"Fighting for your life always unlocks people's true potential. I hate humans. So it's a win for me even if you die or not." Explained Tiger.

Naruto looked away "I get it. You want to see how strong I am, but I can't fight you. I owe you for saving my life."

Jinbe gave him a small smile. _"That boy has honor. It's hard these days to find a human with honor."_

"Are you sure about that boy?" Questioned Tiger.

Naruto gave him grin. "Of course! I never go back on my word!"

Tiger grinned at him. "For a human you're not that bad."

All the other Fishmen came up on the deck when they heard that Tiger was going to fight the kid and they were surprised that Tiger complemented a human. He never did that...

"Have it your way boy. If you won't fight me than you can fight Jinbe then." Offered Tiger.

Jinbe nodded. "Prepare yourself."

Naruto nodded and got in his fighting stance.

Jinbei punched the air four times. Naruto thought it was warm up punches, but he felt pain in his stomach and was sent flying back. Jinbe charged at him and to everyone surprise Naruto jumped high in the air. Then Naruto eyes rolled back as he came crashing down on the deck.

"Jinbei is a master of Fishman Karate. The first punch Naruto felt was a low level. The last three punches were delayed." Thought Tiger as he was not impressed so far.

Jinbe was waiting for Naruto to get up. "Is this it? I thought you were strong?"

Naruto got up. "I'm not done yet!" He used his Signature Jutsu, and in a second there were about fifteen shadow clones.

Jinbe raised eyebrow. "This is impressive. Is this the ninja power you were talking about?"

Naruto nodded. Then they charged at Jinbe, but the Fishmen sent a shock wave at them taking them all out.

Jinbe looked at the last Naruto. "Looks like you're the only one left."

"Bring it on!" Yelled Naruto.

Jinbe appeared in front of him and brought his fist down on his head. Then to Jinbe's surprise Naruto turn into a cloud smoke. The real Naruto appeared out of nowhere and slammed a Rasengan in Jinbe's chest that sent him flying through the door on the ship's deck.

Arlong glared at Naruto. _"Impossible! No weak human can do that to a fishman."_

Naruto was a little surprise that Jinbe walked back out. _"I didn't hit him with a full Rasengan, but still he shouldn't have gotten up from that. This guy is strong."_

"You caught me off guard. It won't happen again." Promised Jinbe.

"You're very strong and fast for your size. I guess it's time for Sage mode." Stated Naruto with a smile. Unknown to everyone else Naruto had three clones on the back of ship to gather natural energy. The first clone disappeared making Naruto a Sage.

Jinbe and Tiger widen their eyes.

"Is this one of the eye powers?" Questioned Jinbe as he saw yellow rings around the kid's eyes.

"No it's not. This is my Sage Mode." Stated Naruto.

Then Naruto appeared in front of him. Jinbe saw him. Both of their first connected to each other that sent shock waves through the air and blew all the fishmen off the boat, but Tiger.

Naruto widen his eyes. "_This guy is able to keep up with me in Sage mode!"_

_"That punch hurt my fist. It's my job to make him awaken those powers of his."_ Thought Jinbe. "You are strong Naruto-san. I have been holding back too."

Naruto had a surprise look on his face.

"I could tell you held back on that last attack. I have an idea. I will do one last attack I'm going to use. I recommend you to use your own, too."

Jinbe continued talking "I'm a lot more powerful in the water." Then he jumped in the ocean.

Naruto made giant sage Rasengan. "Let's do this Jinbe."

Tiger let out a sigh. _"Those two are going to destroy my ship."_

Meanwhile, underwater Jinbe was gathering water and then he shot it out straight at Naruto.

Naruto meet it head on and slammed his Rasengan in it. Naruto widen his eyes as he was being pushed back and was close to the edge of the ship. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to fall in the water with a massive hole in his chest. _"I can't die here. I was sent here to have a new life, not die in the first 5 minutes of consciousness!"_

Suddenly Naruto knew how to call upon his new powers and he activated the Rinnegan. "Shinra Tensei!"

The water like canon was destroyed like it was nothing.

Jinbe's head was out of the water. "That was amazing Naruto-san."

Tiger started to clap his hands. "I never had seen such scary eyes before. I guess those are one of the eyes you were talking about?"

Naruto nodded. "Please Tiger. Tell me everything about this world."

Tiger nodded and begin to explain everything to him.

**xxx**

**Phew! That was the first chapter! I made it long, as all of you guys like it better when my chapters are longer! By the way, this story is based off of another story I read, but I already changed a lot, and I mean A LOT...**

**Devil Fruit Poll:**

**0: **

**1:**

**2:**

**3:**

**xxx**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Thanks,**

**Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer**


	2. Chapter 2-Mariejois!

**Hey Guys! So, many of you guys/girls told me GREAT recommendations to the story, especially the devil fruits. I decided to go slower, since that's what most of you recommended. Out of all devil fruits, one of my favorite in the reviews was the Kūkan Kūkan no Mi (Space Space Fruit) Type: Logia, said by Alucard Bellsing. Basically allowing the user to become space(Negative, Empty, Unused, Inter-dimensional and outer) (Ex: Allow things to pass through them, turn into nothingness and reappear somewhere else by taking the place of another collection of nothingness, absorbing it to strengthen themselves, etc. I might change it slightly, as Naruto already will have (SPOILER ALERT! K*MUI) that power, but great idea!**

**Devil Fruit Poll: **

**0: **

**1: 1 Vote, by me, :) **

**2:**

**3:**

**A few of you said you read something similar, and yes, I based my story slightly off of a story from Spriterx, as I said in the first chapter. However, mine is different in a few ways, for example Naruto keeps his chakra, has the 10 tails, can still swim (until he eats a devil fruit, which he might based on your choice), and has the sharingan too. These are only a few changes out of all the things I have in plan, so read and review!**

**xxx**

**Hey guys XD! Hope you enjoy this story!**

_This Style Of Writing Is: Thinking_

**This Style Of Writing Is: Either Someone Really Powered Up Or Someone Really Powerful (Except Naruto, He will Only Be Typed Like This If He Is Charged Up A LOT) Or When There Is An Author Note**

This Style Of Writing Is: Normal Talking

**I Hope You Guys Like The Fact That I Made The The Talking, Thinking, Etc Specific! Remember To Review Positively Please!**

**xxx**

Naruto sighed at all the information he was told by Tiger.

"Aren't you afraid of us by our race?" He asked

Naruto smiled and looked at the beach, the sand reminding him about Gaara. "Trust me. I've seen worse. Thanks for telling me, Tiger." He said, before walking away.

"Wait. For being such a nice person, I will take you where ever you wish to go." Said Tiger.

"Thanks for giving me a lift." Said Naruto.

Tiger nodded. "Your welcome. May I ask what you plan to do?"

Jinbe was near by and listening.

"Hmmmm...I think I'll have my own Nakama and sail around the world, with nothing holding me back! Maybe I'll join the man you mentioned, Whitebeard." Stated Naruto with a smile on his face.

Jinbe was shocked that he said that. Tiger however just smiled at him

"Whitebeard is known as "The Strongest Man In The World", you need to be pretty tough to join him." Stated Tiger.

"That makes it all the more better. I've always loved to fight someone strong." Stated Naruto.

Jinbe raised a eyebrow at this. "You sure you want to, kid? You know you can just join the marines or have a normal life."

"No thanks."

"We will take you to a island or a city if you desire, but we are making a pit stop first." Said Tiger.

Naruto raised a eyebrow at that.

"We are first going to the Red Line and I'm going to climb it to the top. I'm going to attack Mariejois to free the rest of my race." Stated Tiger.

Tiger nodded to himself. " In case I don't make it. I want you to take care of our crew Jinbe."

"It shouldn't be to much of a problem. The strongest Marines are at Gold Rogers home town. It was yesterday that he was executed. So now would be the perfect time to attack." Explained Jinbe.

Naruto looked at them. "Is it OK if I come with you Tiger?"

Tiger looked confused. "If you help me kid. There is no going back. The World Government will stop at nothing to kill you."

Naruto just grinned at that. " I owe you two a debt for saving my life and telling how the world works. Also I don't believe in slaves. I want to free them and see these World Nobles myself. Maybe I can beat them up in their smug faces!"

Tiger nodded. "Who am I to stand in your way kid? You can be my back up."

Naruto smiled at that.

"We are leaving in an hour. Go and see if you can find yourself something nice on the island!" Naruto then walked into the woods.

Jinbe looked over a Tiger. "You really hate humans. Why to you like him so much?"

Tiger laughed a little. "I'm not really sure, but that kid will change the world."

* * *

The Sunny Pirates made it to the Red Line. Tiger told his crew when they saw other fishmen to help them.

Tiger glanced at Naruto. "Are you ready kid.?"

Naruto grinned at that. "Of course."

They both started to climb the Red Line to get to the Mariejois.

* * *

Finally they got to the top of the Red Line. It was at night. It took them all day to climb it.

Tiger gave Naruto a serious look. "Do you think you can do it?"

"No problem. This is where we go different directions." Stated Naruto.

Tiger had a little smile. "Well, good luck."

"I could tell that your crew didn't like me much hahahaha." Said a laughing Naruto.

Tiger nodded. " You have Jinbe and I as allies if you ever need anything from us."

"Take care of yourself Tiger and thanks again." Said Naruto.

"You to." Said Tiger.

With that they went different directions in to the night.

* * *

Naruto was sneaking around the place and discovered that they were more slaves here than ninjas in the Leaf Village. Naruto broke in a building and saw a man with a very long beard. He had what looked like a fish bowl on his head. In other words, he looked like an astronaut.

_"I guess this guy is a World Noble. That guy is seriously ugly. Could he be a descendant of Sasuke?"_ He thought, laughing at his own joke.

Then he saw the World Noble walk over to a cage. In that cage was a girl about his age. She had long black hair. He thought she was hot. Who would do that to a woman? The man opened the door and grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her out hard. She screamed in pain.

"Listen to me slave! You're uses are over! Now stand in the corner so I don't have to waste more bullets than necessary at trash like you!"

The girl looked terrified that she was about to be shot and killed. That's when Naruto jumped down and push the World Noble down.

Naruto glared at him with his Rinnegan. "Your one sick freak."

"How dare you dare you do this to me! Do you have any idea of who I am?"

Naruto grinned at that. "Sure I do. Your a piece of shit."

The slaves and the girl were shocked to the core that someone would say that to a World Noble.

"Your going to die for what you were trying to do to her." Stated Naruto.

The World Noble laughed at that. "You don't have the-

He was cut off as Naruto appeared in front of him and hit him in the chest with a Rasengan. Which caused the World Noble to fly through the wall and land outside. Then Naruto freed all the slaves in the building. Then they all walked out of the hole Naruto made. They saw the land on fire.

_"I guess Tiger did that."_ Thought Naruto as he looked around. Then he saw another World Noble and Marine standing over the dead World Noble that he had killed.

"How dare you kill my brother! We created the world. You will pay for this!" Shouted the World Noble as he pointed at him.

"Please wait Sir. This boy... is not normal. Allow me to take care of him." Said the Marine.

Roswald looked over at him. " What about that fishman?"

"Sakazuki-san is fighting him right now. Allow me to handle this boy." Said the Marine.

"Fine. You better kill him." Ordered Roswald.

Naruto was face to face with the Marine. "What's your name?"

The Marine pointed to himself. "Me? I'm a Vice Admiral. My name is Borsalino. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is my name and don't forget it!" _"I thought all the powerful pirates were at the execution!"_

Borsalino had a weird look on his face. "Are you a pirate?"

"No, but I guess you CAN call me a Pirate, since I'm sick of Marines."

"It really doesn't matter what you are. I can't allow you to live." Said Borsalino.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he flared his Rinnegan "Believe me, I'm not gonna die to someone like you."

Naruto glanced at the other slaves. "Your free now. Run away and never get caught again."

Then all the slaves started to run away. The girl didn't want to leave Naruto, but her sister grabbed her and told her to run. With that they all ran away.

Naruto then chagred at Borsalino and went to punch him in the face, but his fist went right through him. It was like the guy a hologram.

_"So this is a Logia, it's similar to Obito's Kamui..."_ Naruto thought, before stalling for a plan.

Borsalino could tell he was stalling. " I'm a Logia user. I have the power of the Pika Pika no Mi fruit. Meaning I'm a light man."

Naruto then devised a plan. Thanks to his Rinnegan he could go in to Sage Mode with out a problem.

"I must say you have some weird eyes. First your eyes have rings in them and now their yellow." Said a surprised Borsalino.

It sounded like he was mocking him.

"I heard from Tiger about Logia powers. If you don't know their weakness then you have to use Haki, but I have no clue what Haki really is. My eyes are telling me that you have to use a different energy than Chakra or Space-Time Ninjutsu." Explained Naruto as he disappeared.

Borsalino raised a eyebrow. Then Naruto appeared in front of him and hit him in the face. Which sent him crashing through a building.

Roswald widen his eyes. He didn't see that kid move at all.

Naruto dodged just in time as a beam of light went by him.

Borsalino walked out of the destroyed building. Half of his face was bloody. "That attack was supposed to catch you off guard and pierce through your back."

Naruto didn't say anything to him.

"Roswald-sama. Please go to the castle of the Mariejois. It's to dangerous for you to be near this fight."

_"He's getting serious...I have to try remembering the Rinnegan's Gravity Attack!"_Thought Naruto.

"I was surprised that you found another way to hit me with out using Haki. It is a bit stupid, but if you're fast enough, you might hit me before I reform and hit you.." Questioned Borsalino.

Naruto grinned at him. "This is Sage power. With it, I'm faster than you!"

Borsalino raised a eyebrow. " I never hear heard of such a thing before. Besides, do you think you're faster than light...?"

Naruto grinned at the Marine. " Trust me, I'm stronger than you think!"

Then he started to do hand signs.

**"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**

Then a giant fire ball came from Naruto's mouth and he was heading to Borsalino. The Marine was getting annoyedt, so he kicked at the fire ball with one of his light attacks. That caused a big explosion.

Naruto smirked at that. _"I never could do fire attacks like that. I guess it's thanks to the Rinnegan that I can do that."_

"You are very dangerous. I thought about capturing you, but it looks like you're too scary." Stated Borsalino.

Then Borsalino started to let out a lot of kicks that sent beams of light at Naruto. He was fast enough to doge them. Borsalino thought that he had to trap him to win. Then he started to gather light in his hands and sent beam of light in the sky. Thanks to Naruto's Rinnegan he didn't blind him.

Borsalino was up in mid air.

**"Yasakani no Magatama!"**

He started to shot out little energy beams at Naruto. To his surprise Naruto held his hand up and made the beam of lights go in other directions.

_"That guy is making me destroy half of this place. How did he do that?" _He thought as he landed on his feet.

Naruto smiled. He was going to win!

Borsalino saw Naruto during those weird moves with his hands.

Before Naruto could finish, Borsalino swiftly shot a beam of light at Naruto, piercing his stomach. Not expecting the attack, Naruto spat out some blood.

_"Damnit! I can't...Urgh..." _Naruto staggered to his feet.

_"I have to...do THAT."_ Naruto thought, remembering back to where he met Fisher Tiger.

**Flashback No Jutsu: In The Woods, 1 Hour Before Sailing To Mariejois**

"Damn! I can't activate my other abilities!" Naruto shouted out, frustrated with his Rinnegan.

He was so angry he punched a tree, making a wierd looking fruit hit him in the head.

**BONK**

"Owww!" What the-?"

He then noticed it's wierd pattern, along with it's empty dark feeling he had when he stared at it.

"A devil fruit...?"

**Flashback No Jutsu: Kai!**

_**"Well, I can help, kit." **_Said a booming voice in his mind.

Naruto felt his blood run cold. _"Juubi...?"_

**"Actually, it's me, Kuruma. Turns out that instead of being one being, you have all nine of us Bijuu. So kit, should I lend you my power?"**

**xxx**

**What should Naruto do? Accept the power or eat the fruit! The decision is yours! Find out next time, and remeber to VOTE AND REVIEW!"**

**xxx**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Thanks,**

**Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer**


	3. Chapter 3-New Nakama!

**Hey guys. So here is the vote:**

**Devil Fruit: 5**

**Kurama: 6**

**I guess Kurama wins. Anyway, I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you a few stuff.**

**1) Naruto's a bit younger, he's around 20.**

**2) He's a bit weaker**

**That's about it, thanks and remember to read and review!**

**xxx**

**Hey guys XD! Hope you enjoy this story!**

_This Style Of Writing Is: Thinking_

**This Style Of Writing Is: Either Someone Really Powered Up Or Someone Really Powerful (Except Naruto, He will Only Be Typed Like This If He Is Charged Up A LOT) Or When There Is An Author Note**

This Style Of Writing Is: Normal Talking

**I Hope You Guys Like The Fact That I Made The The Talking, Thinking, Etc Specific! Remember To Review Positively Please!**

**xxx**

_"Kurama, give me your strength, hurry!" _Naruto said hastily.

A second later, he was engulfed in a sizzling red cloak.

To his surprise he only had 3 tails. He widened his eyes as he felt uncontrollable rage, and he saw his skin slowly peeling off. He dodged as a beam of light almost hit him.

_"Damnit Kurama! This isn't funny! Why is my skin peeling off and why do I feel like a kid all over again!"_

**"Kit, I'm not joking. I don't know why, I think it's because of the crossing to another dimension. And you are a kid again, dumbass!" **

Naruto then realized Kurama was right. He was 20 now! And he had to train his Bijuu chakra all over again! Urgh!

"What is that?" Questioned Borsalino, as the kid he was fighting was getting confusing by the second.

_"I have to improv-FUCK!"."_Naruto swore, as another man appeared by Borsalino.

"Mmm~...Sakazuki. Did you get the other one?" Questioned Borsalino.

Sakazuki glanced at him. "No. He got away with all the Fishmen slaves, along with the other human slaves thanks to him and this kid."

Borsalino saw that Sakazuki was wounded. " Seems Tiger gave you a hard time."

"That's why I was waiting for you to back me up, but you never showed up. This kid can't be that strong." Stated Sakazuki glaring at Borsalino.

"But the kid is very powerful. He is scary~." Complained the Vice Admiral.

" Then we will kill him together!" Yelled Sakazuki, encasing his fist in magma.

Naruto was breathing hard. _"Shit, not another one! And controlling Kurama's chakra is much harder than before! I have to escape!"_

Then to the surprise of both the Vice Admirals. Naruto jumped high above Mariejois.

**Bijuu Style, Kurama: Shinra Tensei!"**

With that there was a huge shockwave that obliterated the land of Mariejois. Naruto landed on the ground and saw he had half the land destroyed. His cloak instantly deactivated out of pure exhaustion, as Naruto fell on a knee. He looked over and saw that he did some major damage to the castle too. Then he ran and jumped off the cliff and falling down the Red Line.

* * *

A week past. Naruto was walking on the water thinks to chakra. He was being very careful not to fall in the water. He didn't see the Sunny Pirates since he and Tiger attacked Mariejois. Naruto had no clue where he was going or what to do now. Then he heard people yell at him. He looked towards the East and saw a ship that had a Pirate Flag on it. He guess that they were Pirates.

They were a shocked that Naruto was walking on the water.

"Step aside guys." Ordered the Captain.

Naruto looked at the man. He was a strange man. He wore pink feathers as a cloak, with bright white pants and a shirt.

"How in the world can you walk on water?" Questioned the Captain.

Naruto sighed at that. "Secret. I'm still trying to find island so I can get new clothes, food, and rest."

"Sorry about that. My manners are bad Fufufufu." Laughed the Captain.

Naruto was already starting to like him as he laughed long with him.

The Pirates sweat drop at their Captain and Naruto, because they were both laughing and smiling at each other.

"I like you. My name is Doflamingo."

"I'm Naruto." He said as he jumped on board the ship.

"I can help you." Doflamingo said, smiling.

* * *

At the same time in Marineford. Admiral Sengoku sighed at all the things that happen this path month. Gold Roger turn himself in. Not to mention Shiki had attacked them. He had killed the Fleet Admiral Kong. The Gorousei still haven't picked a replacement. Then Roger started the Pirate Age a couple days ago. AND not even a day later thousands of new Pirates started to come out of the shadows. Finally Fisher Tiger and a kid name Naruto attacked Mariejois. No one had never done that ever...

What worried him the most was Naruto. That kid killed a World Noble and had a unknown power that he never seen before. He destroyed all most all the land. Lucky the Vice Adimarls that saw him lived through Naruto's power. The Gorousei had ordered him to do two things. One was to kill Naruto and Fisher Tiger. The other one was to, if needed, send a Buster Call to Ohara. He was going to do that mission first and do a little bit of lying all the Pirates out there.

He then grabbed a Den Den Mushi that was on his desk.

_"This is Vice Admiral John Giant."_

"I have a important mission for you." Stated Sengoku.

* * *

**Time Skip: 2 Months**

Two months later. Naruto and Doflamingo became Nakama. They were at Water Seven. They were in a bar waiting for their ship to be repaired.

"I really wish you will become my frist mate Naruto." Said Doflamingo

"I like I told you before. I'm here to have bigger dreams than that in this world." Said Naruto.

Doflamingo rolled his eyes at that. "Then let me ask you some thing Naruto. Do you really think you can go up against the world?"

"Maybe, but I can't right now." Answered a sad Naruto.

" Remember. If you ever need help or when the day comes that you want to take them down. I will help you." Doflamingo said, a rare bond of trust with a big smile.

"Hahaha. Thanks. If you ever need my help just ask."

"Captain!"

Doflamingo looked over at him. "What is it?"

"I got amazing news. There is this big rumor going around that the Pirate King left his ship the Oro Jackson!"

Doflamingo widen his eyes. "Really!?"

" Of course Captain. I heard it with my own ears!"

"Is the ship ready?"

"Yes sir."

Doflamingo had a grin on his face. "Then get ready to set sail. We are leaving to get that ship!"

The crewmember nodded his head and left the bar.

Naruto raised a eyebrow. "What's so special about a ship?"

Doflamingo rolled his eyes at him. "That ship was the only ship to sail around the world. I'm going to get that ship."

"Well, good luck with that Hahahaha." Laughed Naruto.

" What are you laughing at? Your coming with me." Stated a smirking Doflamingo.

* * *

A few days later. The crew arrived at the destination.

Doflamingo was looking at the island, with Naruto was siting in a chair near by.

"What's so great about this island that the Pirate King would leave his ship here?" Questioned a bored Naruto.

"This island holds the Dead End Race. It's a Pirate race. Who ever wins, gets the grand price." Answered Doflamingo

"So this time it's going to be a Pirate King's ship?" Naruto asked.

"The race is held every two years. I'm going to get win. Fufufufufu." Stated Doflamingo.

Naruto sighed at that. " Maybe we should just leave. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Meanwhile close by, a humugous ship was floating in the water.

"Well? Have you gather information yet? I'm getting bored over here."

A woman bowed to him. "Of course. Gold Roger's ship is rumored to be docked somewhere here. Many pirates are here to try and claim it, even Donquixote Doflamingo and "The Gravity Demon" Naruto Uzumaki are their!

"I see. Well, this will be interesting! Gurararararara!"

"Jiji?"

"I can immediately tell you right now that Roger didn't leave his ship here. The Marines lied. Probably to kill off many wannabe pirates, and a few strong ones. Gurararara." He laughed.

"Set sail! We are going to have some fun, and **FIGHT!"**

**xxx**

**Hope you enjoyed! Anyway, remember Naruto STILL has the devil fruit. Should he eat it or not...? Remember to also vote how many devil fruits he should eat! 0? 1? 2? 3!?**

**xxx**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Thanks,**

**Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer**


End file.
